ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow, Shade, Wraith
Part One; Shadow--Prolouge I suppose this may be the last way to redeem myself in your eyes. Because of that I will not hide anything from you, all of the crule, cold facts, and all of the actions I have done. I have destroyed the only people who could claim; did claim, my loyalty. I have killed more people then I can remember. I am hated by everyone who knows me, and by those who don't. I wasn't always this way, but I am now. This may be the last way to redeem myself in the eyes of the masses. The last time I can explain why I killed so many, for so little. Why I became a villian. Why I am one of the most hated people in this world. And that's just the past few years. I will not hide anything from you. I will let you have every single cold secret from my memory, every single backstabbing attempt and every single time I destroyed another's life, and lost someone's trust. I will not suger-coat anything. I will tell you everything, and in exchange all I want is for you to understand. To forgive me, if you can. It's the last thing I ask as I write this. I can claim no one's loyalty but my own, and I will never have another's trust or friendship. My very name comands fear. But a time ago I wasn't known by the masses, and those who did know me trusted me to their end. My name is to be told later, but I was once known as Shadow. Part One; Shadow--Chapter One About two years ago. I was living with a few close friends, who currently were fighting over what to watch on TV. Or at least two of them were. "We are not ''watching basket ball!" I sighed as my (normally) calm, cool, and collected friend Element tried to grab the remote out of Marksman's hands. Not a smart move, especially seeing as Element was as strong as a flea. Well, pyhisical strength, but that's another story. "Yes we are! I absolutely refuse to watch some World War Two s**t!" Marksman replied coldly, holding Element off with one hand, his other trying to turn to basket ball. I heard my only female friend (well, more or less), Dawnii (which is her human name, and the name I used to call her by), sighed loudly, hoping to shut the two guys up. It didn't work, to nobody's surprise, including her's. "Will you please not fight?" Dawnii asked softly. In fact, Dawnii rarely shouts or speaks loudly whatsoever. It's not like she need to though, she has Element and Marksman and I to threaten anyone who wants to hurt her. Did have Element and Marksman, I should say. Anyway, that day was probably the last peaceful, normal, ordinary day of my life. But I'm getting ahead of myself. "....." It was silent except for the announcer talking about how some basket ball player had made a jaw-dropping slam dunk. Marksman gave Element a cold glare, his sea-green eyes boring holes into Element's bright red eyes. "Fine. We can record Ele's sh-I mean stupid World War Two program." Marksman threw the remote at Element, who was able to catch it. Element's pale ivory skin contrasted with his dark black and grey robes, and his long (down his back), black hair fell over his shoulders as he set his program to record. Marksman was totally different. He had long rusty-red colored hair that was currently (and normally) up in a high pony-tail. He wore a dark green shirt with the sleeved rolled neatly up, and his tan cargo pants were normally kept up with a dark brown belt. He was obviously strong, and he kept his two most immportant items near him at all times; his quiver and his bow. Currently his quiver was at his feet, and he was holding his bow and checking over it. Element always scoffed at him, but he was hardly different. Element tended to keep his spellbooks near him, mainly his wind ones. "Is there anything for us to do today, or are we going to be watching mindless sports all day?" Element asked, already bored. Marksman pretended not to hear him. Dawnii gave them both steely looks, her bright silver eyes cold. "Can we seriously not fight? You two must have something better to do!" The girl cried out, pale blond hair seeming to flow in an invisible wind. Dawnii looked like the youngest of our group (Marksman being about 17, and Element being about 16), about ten years old. She had long, pale blond hair and was currently wearing a white blouse over a light-blue shirt. She had baby-blue jeans on, and white sneakers. She was always the one stopping Element and Marksman from fighting, usually I let it go until one of them starting to attack (which happened plenty of times). "I'm going to see if I can find some work soon, but I'm not sure about you two lay-abouts." I muttered under my breath, earning a look from Dawnii, which I ignored. That single piece of 'work' as I call it now would change my life forever. But again, prehaps I'm getting too ahead of myself. So then, the meeting. Part One; Shadow--Chapter Two Now I can swear to God, heaven, and hell that I didn't know what was going to happen at the meeting. I wasn't aware of the huge shockwaves that would go through my life, destroying what it saw fit to destroy, and saving all I wanted dead. In due time, I also can swear these ominous warnings will make sense. But in due time. It took place in a shady-looking warehouse by the pier, and no, I do not remember which warehouse, nor do I really remember the entire thing. But I shall record what little I have recalled, in perfect honesty, and what was going through my head. So as I walked towards the warehouse, my black clothing helping my blend in perfectly with the night, my mind was not on upcomming things. My mind was, truth be told, wondering if Marksman would get off his lazy butt and cook (he was a surprisingly good cook the few times he bothered to do so), or get take-out... Again. Yes, not the most serious thing I have thought about. I suppose if my mind had been more on the task at hand, prehaps I would have approched it differently. Prehaps I would still be laughing as Element stunned Marksman with some lightning, looking at Dawnii as she frowned, and doing what I did best (protecting Dawnii and stealing of course). I highly doubt it. Once I got near the entrence I couldn't see anything you could call dangerous. The doors were open just enough for me to walk inside, blind, but I wasn't that care-free even then. I pulled out something from my pocket, pushing down a button, waited three seconds, and threw it inside the warehouse. Seven more seconds passed until a cloud of smoke suddenly came out of the door. I walked inside as if nothing had happened. The person I was meeting wasn't even dazled. "Quite a show dearest, but it will take more then that to surprise me." I couldn't see the person who spoke and assumed they were hidding in the shadows. "Hidding in the shadows?" I scoffed, one hand on my hip. "Are you scared of me, or just don't want to show your face?" I taunted, quite lamely to tell the truth. The figure let out a cold laugh. "Dearest Shadow, I am afraid of nothing, including death. Your taunts have nothing in them, and I trust you are interested in my offer?" I shrugged absentmindedly. Truthfully, I didn't know what his offer was, nor did I care, at the time. "Depends what your offer is," I admitted, leaning against a stray collum in the warehouse. Dimly lit, I could see about twenty feet in front of me before the lights just stopped, and, somehow, none of the nearby lights could show me anything in a small patch of darkness surounding the place the voice came from. I could see a dark outline, but that was it. "Simple really. I give you all the power you could ever want, in exchange, you will do anything I ask of you." Now this is where I must admit something. I have always thought that power meant I could do whatever I wanted, so I could protect Dawnii and do whatever else I wanted. I was power-hungry, and that was probably my doom, and hundreds (if not thousands) of other's doom. All of my actions could have been avoided by this one event, all I had to do was say, 'No, I'll pass' and walk out of that dark, dingy, warehouse and go back to Marksman, and Element, and Dawnii, who were probably eatting pizza and arguing over what to watch on TV. I felt myself adopt an evil smirk, and I could just see my eyes gleam with the idea of power. "Deal, when does it go into affect?" I asked. The figure laughed coldly again. "Right now." Then everything went black. Part One; Shadow--Chapter Three When it comes to blacking out, I have had probably too much experience with it. I could probably go on and on about it, but I'm afraid to bore you, so I won't. Anyway, after I blacked out that one time, I awoke in the middle of my shared appartment with the other three, Dawnii sitting anxiously in the corner, Element pacing around from wall to wall. I forced myself up into a sitting position, my black hair falling over my face as I groaned. Element was by my side in an instant, and looked at me with big, worried eyes. I blinked a few times to get the day-light out of my face while he asked, "Are you alright? Marks found you in the warehouse district and got you back here safely." Element made a face for a few seconds, before returning to his worried look. "I thanked him, and then he had to go back to his job." Obviously Element thought thanking Marksman for anything was hard to do. I gave him a small smile as Dawnii walked over too. She frowned and looked at me weirdly, like I had a third eye. I looked at my hands and then at her again, puzzled. She shook her head. 'We can talk later,' her gaze seemed to say. This made me worried. What could she have to talk about that we couldn't say in front of Element, someone who had been in our group for nearly as long as I? I decided not to think about it and looked back at Element. "I'll have to thank him then." I muttered, trying to get out of my bed and stand up. Element frowned and shook his head, black hair flying everywhere, as he gently pushed me down again. "You are in no condition whatsoever to go anywhere," he told me stubornly. I glared at him but didn't resist as much as I could have, mostly because Dawnii was there, looking over at me, her pale blond hair falling lightly over her face. "Soren is right," she told me. I rolled my eyes and Element sighed. "Seriously Dawnii, must you call me that still? I don't think the government thinks I'm alive any more." Element reminded her. Dawnii waved a hand absentmindedly, and might have gone into it more with him had I not coughed. Muttering, I said, "Well if you don't mind me asking, did anything.... Interesting happen while I was in a coma?" Element and Dawnii glanced at each other. "Well you probably need to see this." Element said, passing me a note. I couldn't tell whose handwriting it was, and I read it a few times to make sure I understood what it said. "Wait..... You're joking, right?" I asked them, looking from one worried face to another. Dawnii shook her head, closing her eyes, her hair forming a small halo around her neck. Element shrugged, his red eyes gleaming with worry. Neither of them were ever good at hiding their emotions. "Shadow..... Marksman found it with you. We decided it was too immportant and, well, ominous to throw away." I suddenly got up, pushed my way past them both, and left the room. The note fell onto my bed lightly and I pressed my back against my door as I heard Dawnii sigh and Element brush off his robes, like he always did when he was upset. ''Three days, alone, warehouse.' ''''We need to talk about your first assignment.' Part One; Shadow--- Chapter Four I'm going to be honest (like I said I would) and admit it; that single note freaked me out more then the time Marksman picked the movie for movie night. And trust me, that was scary. Anyway, I got better quickly, or faster then Dawnii expected me to. I've always been a fast healer, but I had completely fainted the other day, and literally the next day I was up and at it. 'It' being stopping every single fight Marksman and Element had. I wasn't sure if I was going to answer the note or not, and Element was being pretty clear that the answer was to not check it out. Dawnii seconded that motion, while Marksman just shrugged. Personally, I think Marksman wouldn't care about what I did as long as it didn't affect him. So I was thinking about my options while Marksman was watching TV, this time it was WWE. "Can you turn that sh*t down?" Element asked sourly. Marksman glanced at the black-haired teen and reach for the remote. Then, as if teasing and taunting him (which he probably was), Marksman turned the volume up a few more notches. It was starting to get to the point where I couldn't even hear myself think, and Element was reading some abstract book. No wonder he wanted the noise level to go down. So, through gritted teeth Element said, "I'm going to give you five seconds to turn that down. Or you'll be going TV shopping. Again." He warned. Completely ignoring him, Marksman hummed a tune while watching the show continue. "One...." No sign of movement from Marksman. "Two...." Marksman coughed, but he didn't even glance at the remote, Element, or even me; his eyes riveted on the screen. "Three..." I was starting to get a little worried. Element sounded serious, and the last time the two fought the entire house was destroyed. Although, admittedly, it was fun watching them have to clean it all up. "Four...." This was insane. Did Marksman want to risk Dawnii's wrath? Category:Fan-episode